The Joys of Magic
by Jet Set Radio Yoyo
Summary: When England's magic spell goes wrong he ends up getting sucked into America's Dragon Age 2 game. Stuck playing the role of the main character England has to find a way back home, deal with events of the game, and keep everyone from finding out his secrets. England's life just got interesting, and it's not in a good way… FenrisXEngland


**The Joys of Magic**

**Ch. 1**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or Dragon Age.**

* * *

><p>England could never claim to know much about video games, but it doesn't help that he has never really played them. The only time he has ever touched a controller would be when America would randomly toss England into the middle of a Left 4 Dead game and watch as England screwed around with the controller and tried to figure out just what the hell was going on.<p>

America thought it was funny to see England be killed by zombies for the hundredth time; England thought it was frustrating to be killed over and over again and still not be able to figure out how to even shoot a gun. It didn't help that America would tease England about his playing skills as he watched. Needless to say after being told 'you're doing it wrong' every single minute and being laughed at as you get massacred for the twentieth time you kind of get to the point where you never want to touch the game ever again.

America found England's disinterest in games to be strange and he thought this was just proof that England was an old man. This just seriously made England wonder if America was even aware of the fact that the he seemed to be going out of his way to make sure that England would never want to touch a game. However, regardless of the fact that America may (or may not) be trying to crush any sort of love that England could have for games right out of him England could say with full confidence that America adored games. Whenever America got a new game he would play it nonstop for days, and he would only stop when he ran out of food in his house or when someone finally dragged him away from the TV and forced him to work.

Most of the time it wasn't a problem to England, England was not his babysitter and as long as what America did would not interfere with meetings or England's work he didn't really care. However, right now England needed America to sign and return some important papers concerning their two countries. He would have had America sign it at the G8 meeting, but he had only remembered the papers at the last second. Unfortunately, when England got to America's house he found that the blue eyed nation had his eyes glued to the television screen and he was busy fighting spiders in a cave.

"America you need to read these and sign them for me. My boss needs them immediately." England said as he placed the papers down on the coffee table that was in front of America.

America didn't even bother to look at the papers, he just kept rapidly hitting the controller buttons and asked "Can't I just look over them tomorrow?"

"I need to go home tomorrow!" England shouted, he was starting to get annoyed.

"Fine, I'll look at it in an hour or two." America responded.

"Why can't you look at it now?" England asked.

"I have to help Merrill get the Arulin'Holm first." America said.

"The what?" England asked.

However, America never gave him an answer he just kept his attention on the game. England looked at the television to see that the wave of spiders America had been fighting where all dead. America then paused the game and got up from his chair. England hoped this meant that he would sign the papers now, but his hopes where crushed when America walked right past him.

"Where are you going?" England asked.

"I'm going to use the bathroom." America answered.

"Then after that you'll sign these papers?" England asked.

"After I help Merrill." America called out to England as he left the room.

England turned his gaze over to the TV and started to curse. He was not in the mood for this, he wanted to go back to his hotel room and sleep already and he still had to pack his things up for his flight tomorrow.

"Honestly how hard is it to sign a couple of papers first?" England grumbled as he reached into his pocket and pulled out his trusty star wand.

This situation called for a bit of magic, and England was all too happy to use it. England just needed to make it so that the TV would stop working. Without the TV America couldn't play his game, and then America would have to sign the papers. Once the papers where signed England could use his magic to power it back up. It should be easy enough to do, and he's done it before.

Granted he did it with his house lights and he was drunk when he did it, but if he could cut the power in a couple of light bulbs then he could do the same with a TV. England put a bit of his magic into the wand and taped the TV lightly with the wand. Within a matter of seconds the TV shut down and the image on the screen disappeared. England started to smile, but his smile quickly disappeared when the TV just flickered back on and the start up screen showed up like it was supposed to.

The words Dragon Age II stood their proudly in big bold letters and two people glared at each other, and it looked like one of the people was an elf like man who was holding what looked like three serpents.

"Maybe there was a spell that was supposed to go along with this…" England muttered as he scratched the back of his head.

He was hoping that just charging something up with his magic could cause a machine to shut down, but it looked like that was not the case. England started to wish that he could actually remember what he had did on that one drunken night, but that thought was quickly forgotten when he quickly noticed that the two figures were not glaring at each other and were instead glaring right at him.

Without warning England saw the two figures bring a free hand right out of the screen. England dropped his wand in shock, but before he could do anything the two people grabbed England's arm. Then they quickly yanked England right into the TV. England quickly blacked out, but before he completely lost conciseness England could hear what sounded like a dragon roaring in the distance.

* * *

><p><strong>So, that's chapter 1. I'll try and get the next chapter out as soon as I can so please review and don't flame. <strong>


End file.
